


Dead (You Wish I Were)

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Dead (You Wish I Were)

Did you kill me?  
In your head?   
Several times  
'Til I was dead?

Did you hate me?   
Did you waste me?  
How'd I go?  
Poison, gun, cross, or bow?

Cross your path  
Haunt your dreams  
Fill your mind  
Bust your seams

I lied, I cheated   
No promises honored  
I stole your heart  
And  
Dropped it  
Thief


End file.
